1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus configured to record an image on a recording medium.
2.Discussion of Related Art
There is known a technique in which image data of an image to be printed is sent by a user from a user terminal to a printer and printing of the image based on the image data is executed after the user has completed authentication procedure in the printer, for the purpose of enhancing security of a printout or print output to be obtained.